


Some Relief.

by AliTheHierophant



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheHierophant/pseuds/AliTheHierophant
Summary: When the Commander seems frustrated, Trahearne finds a solution.





	Some Relief.

“Commander, a word, please?”

I froze momentarily at the flat tone of Trahearne’s voice, but nodded and walked into his office. He closed the door behind me and walked around his desk, until he was sitting at it. I waited quietly for him to say something, gauging his facial expressions – and failing miserably. Ever the stoic, Trahearne was just looking at me with his soft, golden eyes.  
“You may sit down, Commander.” He indicated, motioning for the chair in front of me. I nodded briefly and sat down, my eyes fixed on his.  
“The last mission went uneventful, Marshal…” I began to state in a monotonous voice, but he raised his hand to stop me.  
“No, Commander, I don’t want to talk about the latest mission you did. I have a report here, directly from the Agents you went with.” He explained softly, finally giving away some emotions: his face features softened and he smiled at me, clearly amused. “Relax. I… Wanted to talk to you about more personal thoughts.” He explained, putting some parchment away in a drawer.  
I tilted my head, squinting at him.  
“I- I don’t understand, Marshal.”  
“Trahearne.”  
“Marshal Trahearne.” I corrected, nodding.  
“Commander, just call me Trahearne.” He smiled, making me blush again.  
“What is it that you want to talk about, Trahearne?” I inquired after a long pause.  
He seemed to ponder his thoughts for a moment, clearly trying to decide how to explain himself.  
“You seem… Stressed.” He began to say. “I mean, more stressed than expected. I’ve watched you, Command-“  
“Sae.” I interrupted, clearing my throat. “Call me Sae… Trahearne.”  
He smiled widely. “Sae. I’ve watched you and I can tell, you’re not feeling well. You can talk to me, my friend.” He leaned forward, reaching to hold my hand. I looked down at it and blinked confused.  
“You seem to confuse me more than anyone else, Trahearne.” I murmured, evaluating the feeling of his warm, soft hand on my own. I frowned at the sudden thought that crossed my mind. “How did you know? I am, in fact, not well.” I finally admitted, turning my hand to hold his. “I don’t know how to explain this, particularly to you of all people.”  
Trahearne seemed confused. “Why don’t you try? I’m pretty sure we can figure this out, together.”  
I paused and sighed, surrendering to the charming softness of his voice.  
“I know you don’t feel sexual attraction.” I began to explain, looking away to avoid seeing his face. “But I do. And sexual frustration, too. I suppose I’ve been… Too long without any kind of action. So I’m frustrated.” I murmured, glaring at the wall next to me. I felt Trahearne’s hand stiffening just briefly around mine, before he loosened his grip. I looked back at him only to find his glow had changed to a soft shade of pink. “I apologise, Trahearne. I know this topic may not be of your intere-“  
“Nonsense. None of that.” He quickly interjected, letting go of my hand to walk around his desk and sit next to me. “I believe I can understand. I too, sometimes feel the cravings you speak of.”  
I looked back at him with astonishment. “You what?”  
Trahearne’s glow intensified. “I too have felt the cravings of contact with others. Even though I don’t feel the attraction, I can appreciate the benefits of having close contact with others.” He explained, looking up at me through his eyelashes. His hand crawled up to hold mine again, more firmly this time.  
“If I may, Sae…” He began after a pause. “I know we’ve known each other for some time now, so… May I offer my aid, and tender hands, to appease your needs?” He suggested softly, his eyes not leaving mine. I gasped softly.  
“You- Are you for real, Trahearne?” I asked quietly, reaching to cup his face and make him look up at me. His face was honest and serene as ever, if anything, bright with the now almost violet glow emanating from his body.  
And then, without any warning, I felt his hand travel up my bare thigh towards my crotch and I gasped, rolling my eyes with delight and tilting my head backwards.   
“Trahearne-“ I panted. He reached up to rub his thumb on my parted lips, effectively making me shut up.  
“Shhh,” he cooed. I was suddenly very, very thankful for the design of my clothes. My skin felt hot and suddenly breathing was as impossible a feature as flying. “Let me give you some relief, Sae.” He purred, his eyes dark with lust. I nodded, focusing on my breathing rather than the warmth emanating from his body.  
Trahearne’s hands went back to running up and down my thighs, and I couldn’t help letting out a soft moan again. My hands traveled up to cup his face and I pulled him into a kiss, a heated, firm kiss. He tasted of lavender and honey, and I was immediately smitten. He knew how to kiss. I parted my lips against his and felt his tongue brush lightly against mine, sending waves of delight down my spine. When I felt his hands running against my clothes, a troubling thought assaulted me.  
“H-here?” I asked breathlessly, pulling away reluctantly from his lips to give him a quizzical look. Trahearne looked around and shook his head. “You’re right… Come.” He indicated softly, getting on his feet and offering his hand for support. I looked up at him and nodded, dazed with the heat of the moment.   
I got up and we rushed to his bedroom, just next door of his office, but before we made it he hoisted me off the floor and placed me on the bed, immediately moving to be on top of me, with my legs wrapped around his hips. He rested his arms at both sides of my face and looked down at me with a kind smile, purring softly.  
“I didn’t know Sylvari purred.” I noted, idly fidgeting with the leaves from his armor. He smirked at me and leaned down to kiss me.  
“We don’t. I do it as a personal stim.” He admitted against my lips, while his unexpectedly expert hands went to undo the hidden clasps of my clothing.  
Once undone, he removed the garment and tossed it unceremoniously on the floor, leaning back enough to be able to remove his own chest armor. I stopped and stared for what felt like ages. The chiseled planes of his sylvari body shone golden and red and just a hint of blue with the moonlight sneaking through the windows. His hands reached down and cupped my breasts, gently massaging them while he kissed my neck.  
“Wh-where did you learn all of this?” I asked, breathless and delighted with his touch.  
“I decided to learn on my own…” He admitted against my ear, nibbling it gently while his hands pinched my nipples. “If I’m going to satisfy my partners, I’m going to be the best at it.”  
“You’ve had p-partners?” I retorted, dragging my fingers down his back. I was sure there would be bruising the day after. He scoffed against my ear and nodded.  
“Several.”  
With this, one of his hands trailed down my torso, firmly caressing my warm skin until it reached my hips, where he stopped to undo the clasps with the same ease. I felt my heart skip a beat. I couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched me like this…  
His warm hand rested against my crotch, his thumb barely pressing against my wet slit. I panted and wrapped my legs more tightly around his waist, silently begging for his touch. He smirked and pressed his thumb against my swollen clit, effectively making me moan.  
“T-Trahearne-!” I yelped, unable to hold back. With an almost cruel look on his face he began rubbing his thumb in slow circles around it, and I rocked my hips into his touch. A myriad of pleased little noises escaped my lips and I closed my eyes, relishing on the delight that was his hand toying with me. “Please—“  
“Mmm?” He purred, pressing harder and moving his thumb slowly.  
I looked at him, panting. “Please- Take me…”  
Trahearne’s smirk widened and he pulled away, removing his bottom armor slowly. For the first time, I saw his naked figure before me, and I couldn’t help but blush. I was looking at my superior, completely naked and with a raging hard on, after all.  
I stared at his cock, admittedly fascinated, as I quickly removed my boots and gloves. When I went to remove my thigh highs, however, he reached for my hands to stop me.  
“Keep them, please. Makes you look… Sexier.” He purred, blushing. I nodded and pulled away from them, instead glancing over his body.  
“I’ve never… Been with a sylvari before.” I admitted embarrassedly, staring at his remarkable cock with curiosity. Trahearne seemed embarrassed himself as he looked down at it, already hard and leaking a clear, sticky fluid.  
Without thinking, I sat up and shifted to be kneeling before him and reached to grab his cock firmly, feeling the unusually rigged texture of it. Trahearne panted as I began stroking his shaft slowly.  
“S-sae-“ He hissed through gritted teeth. I smirked; glad to see he had as much of a weakness for being touched as I did.  
Without missing a beat, I tilted my head and wrapped my lips around his cock, delighted to see it had an equally pleasant flavor. I ran my tongue over the sensitive head and bobbed my head up and down, slowly, rhythmically, at the same pace as his ragged breathing.  
“Y-you’re good at this too-“ He murmured, rocking his hips lightly as I took more and more of his length into my mouth. My hands clung to his hips and pulled him into my mouth, deeper than anyone I’d ever been with before. I couldn’t help the low moan escaping my throat, making my mouth vibrate around him. I could tell he enjoyed it, because he suddenly bucked his hips, hitting the back of my throat.  
Without a warning, he pulled away. “Sae- I need more-“ He murmured, grabbing me by the hips and laying me down on the bed. I barely had time to wipe the corner of my mouth before I felt the sweet pain of his cock pushing harshly into my dripping wet entrance, making me gasp loudly and cling to him as if to dear life.  
“Tra-“ I choked out, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. I let my head fall back and moaned, reaching down to rub the base of his cock that had not made it inside me.  
“Did I hurt you?” He asked quietly, stopping to stare at me intently. I shook my head, unable to speak.  
“It just- it’s so good…”  
Trahearne blushed darkly. “I aim to please.” He retorted, before thrusting tentatively once, twice, before he found a slow, steady pace. I couldn’t stop the moaning erupting from my lips as I dug my nails into his soft skin, quietly begging for more.  
My legs were firmly wrapped around his hips and I rolled my hips to meet his thrusts, moaning louder every time he would hit my sweet spot.  
The way he rolled his hips into me made me shiver with ecstasy. Truly, Marshal Trahearne knew exactly what he was doing, even if he was modest about it. His hands were running up and down my torso, touching me in ways that I didn’t know I was craving, drawing random patterns over my now slightly sweaty skin. I let him take me, mold my body however he preferred, and relish on my reactions to his expertise.  
Without a warning, he slowed down until he had almost completely stopped, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I gave him a curious look and he winked, before shifting our bodies in one swift move until I was on top of him.  
I blushed and instinctively went to cover my naked figure with my arms, but he stopped me and pulled my arms away, staring up at me.  
“Sae,” he purred, reaching to fondle my breasts and running his hands over my body. “Your body is perfect. Be proud of it.”  
I giggled nervously. “You’re sure?” I asked quietly, tracing the pattern of his body glow with my fingers.  
Trahearne nodded with a smile and rested his hands at my hips. “I’m certain.”  
With that, he began thrusting up into me again, making me yelp and moan with delight. The new position made him go impossibly deeper into me, enough to make me feel delicious pain running up my pussy. Instinctively, I reached to grab my breasts in his stead, which only helped with the delightful pleasure he was giving me.  
I could feel my release close. It was closer than I could imagine. And I knew Trahearne could feel it too, because he began thrusting more urgently into me. “Give it to me, Saenesa. Let me hear you climax.” He cooed, gripping my breasts and teasing my erect nipples.  
I let out a choked scream and climaxed, my whole body shaking with wave after wave of pleasure. He didn’t stop. Instead, his thrusts became harder and rougher, until I felt his seed pour inside me as I reached the edge of my climax. He had rolled his eyes into the back of his head and tilted his head backwards, a quiet moan escaping his lips as he too reached his release.  
I panted heavily and fell on top of him softly, resting my face on his chest as I recovered. His arms idly wrapped themselves around me and he stroked my back tenderly.  
“Better?” He asked quietly after a pause. I nodded, still too dazed to make words. I could hear the smile on his face. “You can tell me whenever you need some relief, Sae. I will be happy to oblige.”


End file.
